


My Dirty Little Secret

by Thedarkdweller



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strip Tease, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdweller/pseuds/Thedarkdweller
Summary: WARNING: KINKY SEX AHEAD CLICK WITH CARE.Jason Ackles was just a business man running a million dollar company. Steven Davids was just a guy trying to make a living.Jason hires a new employee who is more like his personal butler for work. He envisioned a hot blonde in a black mini skirt and a low cut black blouse, but he got a fumbling young man with the grace of a fish on land. The only reason Jason keeps him around if because of a promise to himself, but what happens when he falls for this new employee?





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh first male on male action I've written in years so I'm a little rusty. *nervous laugh* 
> 
> But I do hope you enjoy!

"No mom. I'm not nervous." Steven said on his cell phone as he smoothed put his shirt. He was busy prepping for an interview he read in the paper.

_In need of personal help at JA Enterprises. Must be able to lift heavy items, must have a people friendly personality, must be under 25. Apply at JA Enterprises, office 162. Open interviews from 4pm to 6pm. All applicants must arrive before 5pm._

 

Steven took a deep breath. He could do that. He could be a helpful hand to whoever needed it. Who knows? Maybe he'd get to see the all might Jason in all his glory. The bastard takes a helicopter everywhere, wouldn't it be interesting to see what this snob looks like up close?

"Huh? Oh... Sorry mom... I got lost in thought. Tell Patti I said hi and to get better. Alright. Uh huh.... Okay... Love you too... Uh huh.... Bye."

He hung up and closed his small flip phone. While everyone danced around with smart phones, Steven had a little flip phone that sometimes didn't even turn on, but it was better than nothing.

With a nod, he walked out of his tiny apartment. The space was barely livable, it had two rooms. One was the living room, kitchen, bedroom and had a single closet, the other room was a bathroom with a toilet and a standing shower. There wasn't even a sink.

Not only that, his neighbors were sketchy. They were all drug addicts or prostitutes, and then there was Steven.

He hoped a bus and rode across the big city of Denver, the capital of Colorado, he was amazed from all the people, all the diversity, it was amazing. He moved from a small farm in Wyoming and didn't really look back, farming wasn't really his thing.

The bus stop was luckily a block from the building and he appreciated the walk that wasn't long, considering he wrote his best shoes that were uncomfortable to day the least.

He got to the building and was easily directed to the office at the middle floor of the sky scraper. Steven got out of the elevator and froze.

Oh. Oh no. Oh dear...

Did he misread the ad? He was the only man in a room full of women who were either chatting it up or applying their makeup. He went to turn around but was stopped by a woman who smiled kindly.

"Are you here for the interview?" She asked politely.

"Yeah... But I think I made a mistake..." Steven said bashfully trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nonsense! Please take a seat and have some cake, coffee, fruit, anything to your liking!" She motioned to the table full of little treats. Steven's stomach growled at the cake covered in frosting, the cookies, there were even scones, crepes and pancakes? He couldn't deny how hungry he was. Money had been pretty tight...

"Okay..." He said a little more confident. Ok fine. Some food just to go into the office and be rejected for not being a hot bimbo. Fair trade.

He filled a plate and received glances from the women around him, but he ignored them and sat to happily partake the food he was given.

The first name was called and a girl strolled past in a hot pink skin tight dress that left nothing to the imagination. Steven blushed as he could see her thong in her ass crack, the dress didn't cover anything. She closed the door behind her and soon all the women were gossiping. It amused Steven. They didn't even know her and they were judging her.

She soon walked out with a handsome man who had an infuriatingly hot smirk on his lips. She blew a kiss and Steven noticed the absence of the thong, a little change, but still noticeable to the observant eye.

"You. Come here darling." The man said, his voice like silk. A girl giggled and walked in next, just as slutty looking as the last.

Alright. Here was the plan. He'd go in, get interviewed, be rejected, and then go stuff his pockets with pancakes and anything he could fit.

Girl by girl past and soon it was his turn.

"You." The man motioned to Steven. He fumbled nervously as those green eyes studied him.

He went into the office and the man shut the door before sitting at the desk, Steven across from him.

"I am Jason Ackles I am the owner of this company and I am surprised. I thought the ad clearly hinted to a young female."

"I'm sorry sir... I'll leave..." Steven went to stand but Jason interrupted him.

"However, apparently no matter how much you pay, you can't place an ad in the public paper that says, looking for hot blonde girl, over 18, doesn't mind getting dirty."

Steven blushed and felt resentment. This man was a pervert.

"But I did promise myself this morning I would attempt to broaden my horizons. Tell me, why did you apply?"

Steven swallowed. "I just moved here and needed a job."

"Do you know what kind of work this job entails?"

"No sir..."

"I want someone to be here when I arrive, name me my coffee, file my papers, do what I ask around the office. Think you can manage?"

"Yes sir..."

"I see." Jason squinted at Steven. The boy's eyes were an alluring shade of blue, he had a blush the spread from California to New York and black hair the shade of coal. He  was gorgeous for a male, seemed to be more feminine. "Name?"

"Steven sir." Steven nearly whispered. This man was something else... He was strong and hard like a brick wall but his eyes were soft. Green forests of peace behind brown locks of hair that seemed to fall perfectly around his chiseled face. Steven never exploited his sexuality, so he wasn't sure what he was into, but he didn't think it would be tall business men.

Jason smirked. "You're hired."

Steven sat agape. "I... I'm sorry?"

"You start tomorrow, 6am sharp."

"But... Why?"

"You interest me. Don't be late."

"And the other girls?"

"Jane will take care of it." Jason nodded and opened the door for Steven. "See you tomorrow."


	2. Steveb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason starts to day dream about punishing his new employee and ends up taking him out on a date.

Jason checked his watch and hummed. Ten minutes until Steven was late. The man paced around the room and started to lose himself in thought. 

Wouldn't it be funny if he was late the first day? Surley he would have to be punished. Oh no. Not in the normal way. No suspension or writing their name 50 times, something much more fun. 

_"You're late Steven."_

_"Yes sir..."_

_"Over my desk. Now." He would snap his fingers and  Steven would comply like the needy bitch he was._

_"You are such a good little boy hmm?" He could already feel the soft round orbs under his fingers as he prepared the boy for his punishment. Oh how he'd squirm and whine._

_"Oh master! Please!"_

_"Steven. What are you doing to me?" He could hear himself moan softly._

"Sir?" 

Jason's head snapped up and he smiled softly to Jane, his secretary. "Yes dear?"

"I have just received a call from Jefferson. You meeting has been pushed to now."

"When's he coming?"

"He's here in meeting room C-8."

"Think you Jane. It seems Steven got off easy today. Would you please give him the tour and inform him of his duties."

"Yes sir." Jason walked to the full length mirror and fixed himself. Maybe fate stopped Jason from ruining this somehow. He promised himself he would hire the one that had no chance in hell, he didn't expect Steven. How amusing. 

-:@:-

Steven stumbled into the hallway only three seconds from being late. Jane stood from her desk, she was just as precise as Jason was, her red hair in a tight bun with no stray hairs, her black skirt had no wrinkles or imperfections and matched the black jacket she wore over the red shirt. 

And here Steven was, in the same suit he had worn yesterday to the interview, dirt smudges on the cuffs of the legs, a weird green stain close to the front left pocket in his coat, he didn't even have a dress shirt, it was a T-shirt.

"Mr. Davids, my name is Jane Ackles and I will be supervising you this morning. I regret to inform you that Mr. Ackles is in a meeting."

"Jane Ackles? Like Jason? Or Just coincidence?"

Jane nodded and smiled softly. "We were married for a year, but it didn't work out. We remained friends with promises that we wouldn't hold each other accountable. He offered me a job and I accepted and make a six figure income answering phone calls. he is very generous. Follow me please."

Steven quickly stepped into the elevator with her. 

"Besides. I think he has a thing for gentlemen anyway." Jane mentioned with a smirk.

"O-oh... Oh lord..." Steven mumbled. The doors opened to a maze of halls. 

"This here is the meeting area, we will work from top to bottom this morning on the tour. To the left is meeting rooms A-1 through B-12 and to the right is C-1 through C-12 as well as the executive lounge which as Jason's personal assistant you will have complete access 24/7."

"Even after hours?"

"Yes. Need a place to stay? Come here. That brings us to level two." She clicked the down arrow and they went to the next floor, it was a calming shade of blue, there were sofas and recliners, a television and a door to another room.

"I assume the employee lounge?"

"Partially correct. The room back there has beds that any employee may stay in."

"What kind of office building has a floor just for sleeping?" Steven asked softly. 

"Mr. Ackles believes none of his employees should have to fight for anything.  He's generous as I have said. I get a six figure income, and for those Who don't, they get amenities like this one."

"Wow, I never thought of him like that." 

"He is much kinder than the media claims." Jane agreed. The tour continued to the office floor full of cubicles, the floor below that had a call center, then below that until the main office was normal business.

When they got back to the office, Jason was back and had a garden soft look on his face. 

"Thank you Jane. That will be all."

"Yes sir." Jane stepped out and closed the door leaving an awkward silence between Jason and Steven. 

In all honesty, it wasn't awkward for Jason, just Steven. 

"Mr Davids. Pleasure to see you again." Jason spoke smoothly. 

"The honor is all mine." Steven said quietly. 

"Nevermind the formalities. Let's just talk. Start from the beginning. Call me Jason."  _Or master or Sir._ Jason almost added but bit his tongue. 

"I'm Steven. I uh, just moved here from Wyoming." 

"Fantastic. Come, sit." Jason sat on the couch and Steven sat the other end. 

"So..." Steven nervously patted his thighs. 

"So." Jason replied as smooth as velvet. "You're blushing Steven." Jason chuckled, the blush deepened to his ears. 

"I... Is it hot in here?" Steven loosened the collar on his shirt. 

"No. It's just you. You, are gorgeous."

"E-Excuse me?" The younger looked up, his black hair getting ruffled rather charmingly. 

"You heard me. Now listen. I can have anything I want, but where the fun with no hunt?" Jason leaned close to Steven. "Anything. Including you."

"Me?" Steven whispered, his blush darkening.

"But as I said. I enjoy a chase so, him about you join me for dinner and then we can go from there."

"My God you work fast." Steven sat in silence for a second. "Okay. Where?" 

"I will send a car."

"You don't know my address."

"Your resume."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"A little."

"Okay."

Work went by fast. It was simple. Coffee every four hours, the lunch tray would be brought in at noon sharp, Steven was in charge of delivering it and taking the tray back to the executive lounge to be cleaned where he'd had an hour lunch and back to the office. He cleaned, organized and got whatever Jason requested. 

He was off by six and went home for five minutes before a stretch limo pulled into ghetto town for him. 

The limo drove him to the nicest restraunt in the city and Steven felt way out of his element. 

He was led to a secluded area and there Jason sat, the dim lights made everything seem romantic. 

Jason smiled and sipped some champagne. "Sit. Have a drink."

"I don't drink." Steven smiled sheepishly. 

"If you're worried of the cost, don't. I invited you this is on me. Cedric get us the finest bottle of wine."

The body guard nodded and stepped out of the room. 

"Be strait with me."

"What?" 

"Tell me, do you feel anything?"

"I feel kinda cold and sweaty-"

"Towards me idiot." Jason chuckled. 

"Oh..."

"I'll be honest if that helps. You infatuate me. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I felt lustful which hardly happens."

"Other than the women from the interview."

"No. They were whores and some left their panties for me but that's not what I want."

"You're a billionaire playboy."

"And you aren't listening. You are... Different."

"How so?"

"Not sure. But I do know I want you. Now tell me."

"I... I don't know. I guess..."

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"No..."

Jason's lips stretched into a smirk. "Perfect. Would you like to be with one?"

"I guess... I mean, I haven't been with a woman either..."

"So I would be your first?" 

Steven nodded breathlessly, butterflies forming in his stomach. 

"Then I propose you get into the limo with me and I will show you how much of a man I really am."

Steven didn't know what exactly he was thinking. He didn't know what he wanted and he didn't know why he said what he said next. It Just felt Right he supposed. 

"Okay... Jason."


	3. Strip Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven experiments with Jason for the first time.

"I want you to take off your jacket and shirt and lay across the bed."

Steven fumbled with his jacket and shirt and laid them on the chair at the desk, Jason was sitting on a lounge chair in front of the bed, watching. The younger followed instruction and laid down on the bed breathing in the scent of lavender and vanilla and the smallest scent of Jason's cologne, it smelled rich, a scent that you couldn't describe and you just knew it belonged to someone of money. 

It was soft yet bold and it sent goose bumps through him. 

"Good. I now want you to unbutton your pants and pull yourself out. Slowly stroke yourself until you're hard, then stroke some more until I say stop."

Steven blushed again and did as he was told. He unzipped and pulled himself out in excitement and nervousness. He felt embarrassed by just how flaccid he was. Wasn't this supposed to be exciting? He should at least be turned on...

"Relax. Your body is tense it won't respond to my words or your actions if you don't relax. Clear your mind." Jason stood and sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Steven's leg. 

"I never had anyone look at me before." Steven snapped, it sounded pathetic and weak. 

"Baby, close your eyes." Steven nodded and Jason went to work. His lips trailed down the boys neck. Steven shivered at the strange feeling.

"Jay... I-"

"Shh. Just let me work." Jason lightly bit the collar bone and smirked at the boys squeal. "Hands above your head. Now, I want you to listen. I have a color system I want you to follow. This will determine our relationship if you wish to continue. When I ask your color I expect an immediate answer. Blue is you are great, green is it's getting a little too much that I need to be aware, yellow is let's take a break and red is stop immediately, black is... Well Im hoping you will never have to use it."

"Wh-what's black?" Steven quivered. 

"Call a medic something is wrong. Most people have green, yellow, red, some have a bright red ball, and others have a safe word like pork and beans. I want to be sure I won't hurt you. I have two extra colors just to be safer."

"I just thought you went in, did what you needed to then got out."

"That's called vanilla sex."

"What the... They have terms?"

"You really are a virgin hmm? Then baby, let me do all the work." He trailed kisses across the boys chest and noted every shiver every tumor every inhale every small breath. He got close to the boys nipple and Steven inhaled sharply holding perfectly still. 

He took the bud into his mouth not mistaking the sudden hardness down below the border. He palmed it smiling to himself. Sensitive nipples, something to keep in mind for later. 

Steven moaned quietly in embarrassment. "W-wait why are you dominant?"

"Because I paid for dinner and you're in my bed. You haven't had experience and besides, I am older."

"That souns fair." Steven squeaked as he was palmed again. 

"Try stroking yourself now. You're definitely turned on." Jason smiled to Steven. 

Stevens eyes fluttered open to an amazing set of green eyes looking at him. He stared into those eyes and began to stroke himself slowly, just trying to get a feel. He moaned trying to hold it back. 

"Let it out. Let it all out."

Steven nodded and moaned louder biting his lip. He closed his eyes and fondled his balls with one hand while stroking with the other. He teased his own tip and bucked up. He could feel it, he was getting close. His brow twitched and Jason smirked. 

"Stop."

"But I'm close."

"Good. Because this next part is going to need you to be as hard as possible, the first time is always such a turn off." The older grabbed a bottle off the table next to the bed. He squirted a decent amount and looked to Steven. 

"Please... Be careful..." The blue eyed angel whispered. 

"I will. Breathe deeply for me." Jason swirled a slick finger around the ring of muscle keeping his other hand on the boys pelvis to keep him from jerking away. 

Steven tried to breath but started to get cold feet. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, he never experienced anything like this. He tried to relax. Jason slowly inserted a finger and Steven twitched. 

"This is... Weird..."

"Tell me your color."

"Green... I want to see where this goes but I don't know what to feel... Im nervous... "

"That's fine. Just go with it. Tell me when to stop." Steven nodded. "Spread your legs a little more."

Steven complied. Jason worked on loosening Steven up, it was soon he added a second finger. 

"This is good to people?"

"No. Not this part. But you'll know when it happens."

"When what happens?"

"You'll know." 

Steven grabbed the sheets. This didn't feel right...  It really didn't... 

Jason frowned and was starting to get frustrated. Where was it? He knew it was there. He pushed in and suddenly Steven tensed and yelped. 

"That. Feel that?" Jason pushed up against the man's prostate and Steven moaned a yes. 

Jason added another finger and tried to stretch him as much as he could. Jason pulled out and Steven shuddered. 

"I'm lining up." Jason ripped a condom and said it on. 

"Don't you need to be hard?"

"Baby, with your moans and watching your body react to me, I am fully hard. Breathe." Jason lined up putting the slightest pressure watching Steven freeze. 

"I know... I know... Relax... Im trying..." Steven stuttered. 

"Here we go." Jason slowly pushed in and breathed a shaky exhale. Damn this felt so good... it was so warm and tight and it just felt amazing. 

Steven was just trying to adjust. It felt... Full. He never felt like this before. It was kinda hot. 

"So, how's it now baby?"

"Just... A sec please... Yellow... But light yellow... Kinda green but a little yellow..." 

"You're nervous and that's okay. Tell me when to move okay?" Steven nodded. 

It took a minute before Steven shakily whispered an 'okay'.

Jason was gentle. He worked softly and executed control, precise and smooth. It wasn't long before Steven's body was writing underneath thenolder man. Steven arched his back and moaned, his fists curled in the sheets, he moaned and cried out and soon the two were sent, lying in a sticky mess in silk sheets. 

"And the verdict?" Jason panted. Steven reached over and grabbed the hand of his lover. 

"Can we do that every night?"


	4. Tragic Backstory of the Rich Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Jason get to know each other.

"Good morning." Jason ran a finger up Steven's arm. Steven slowly woke up and. rolled over and saw Jason immediately. He jerked away slightly.

 

"Holy fuck!" Steven felt like his heart would explode. The events of the previous night started replaying in his head. "Oh... Oh fuck..."

 

"I didn't think it was that bad." Jason replied a little bummed. 

 

"No... It was amazing but I can't believe I did it with a guy... Like... I thought it was normal for girls..."

 

"Hey it's fine." Jason relaxed a little.

 

"No... I know... It's just my life is a lie." Steven whispered with a small smirk.

"Come with me babe." Jason held his hand out. Steven took it and stood, only to fall back in shock, he quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Being washed. Listen, if it makes you feel any better, I'll do this." Jason slowly stripped his robe off now naked just as Steven was.

Steven flushed in embarrassment as he started to get aroused. He stood next to Jason and gave a nervous smile. He took a step and flinched from a sharp pain in his rear.

"You okay?"

"Yeah just sore..." Steven bit his lip kinda getting more turned on.

"It looks like you're enjoying it." Jason whispered in the shell of Stevens ear, his skin prickling. "Tell me, what do you want done about it?"

Steven became submissive taking lessons from the previous night.

"Anything you want to do to me."

"You play the submissive role so well Stevie. I would tell you but I don't think you could handle it."

"What do you mean?" Steven challenged. "I can take it."

"You're fresh out of being a virgin. I don't think-"

"Please. You opened a new world for me and... I want to do nothing more than explore it." Steven bit his lip in nervousness. Jason thought to himself and felt excited but in the other side he didn't want to traumatize the poor kid. 

"Fine. We'll do something small this morning and build up from there if you can handle it. Be warned, I have experience over you."

Steven felt butterflies in his stomach. "Great what are we gonna do?"

"So I take it last night was amazing? You are so fucking eager this morning."

"Yeah. You have no idea. You gotta understand, I lived in a town were only your family was around. I shared a room with my grandmother and my two brothers. I never really jacked off other than in the middle of the night out in the field."

"What about school? No exploring the girlfriend?"

"That would have been akward I would've been dating my younger sister. I was homeschooled."

"You poor sheltered boy." Jason mused a little interested. Was this kid seriously socially fucked up? Jason realized he had no knowledge of Steven other than what was on his application. This was no good...

"Yeah. So what about you? Finishing school as amazing as it sounds?"

"Worse than public. I was in a public school until I was 10 and my mom married Gary Ackles who is now my step father. He had a daughter and always wanted a son so that was great for me. I inherited a small branch of the company at 21 here in Denver and I actually made it better."

"What about your biological father?"

"Never knew him. My mom worked the streets had me, she didn't believe in abortion. She got a job at a fast food place and when I was 4 she started working the streets just to afford the motel wet lived in. I remember watching mexican Sesame Street and Barney and eating pre-prepared snacks out of the diaper bag." Jason laughed. "I do speak some Spanish because of it. I could even tell the cleaning lady when I was dirty or hungry or scared and she'd help me. Her and my mom became silent friends, mom didn't speak Spanish and Rose barely knew English."

Steven sat there drawn into the stories. "Then what happened?" He asked wanting to know everything about Jason.

"Well as it turned out she met a guy who had divorced his wife and was looking for a fling and he met my mom. I guess they started talking and she mentioned me and he mentioned Elizabeth and they hit it off. She stopped working at night and we spent more time with each other, she was happier and it was the best year of my life. It wasn't until we moved to the mansion the problems started."

"Like what?"

"Gary forced Lizzie and me together and it got bad. Long story short I was locked in the basement for an entire weekend before mom and Gary came back from the meeeting, I took a hammer to Lizzie's phone she took apart my bed and threw it out the window and I once smashed her arm with a golf club and she broke my leg."

"I know all about that. My brother took a frying pan and beat up me and my other brother and my little sister, who seems more like a brother, had a biting problem." 

"Siblings. Such assholes." Jason chuckled. He took coffee and gave some to Steven.

"So we got on this subject because of school."

"What kind of kid doesn't have a bully problem? In public school I was bullied, private was worse. The kids didn't bully me, the teachers did. Private was all two years ahead of me. I had no idea what the fucking alphabet was doing in math. I had no idea what a simile was or a hyperbole, the teachers hated me."

"Never had that issue. I think my mom babied me and my brothers though, you were right about sheltered. Nothing happened to me. It was just chores and school and trips to family in Kansas."

"Sounds amazing to have a complete family." Jason smiled. "It was just me and mom. I always wanted a family."

"I always wanted out."

"That's funny." Jason chuckled.

"So that explains why you're generous with your money." Steven smiled. "You know what it's like. The poor life and the rich life."

"I will hire anyone but unless you show me you are worth my time don't bother asking for anything. I always seem to be hiring people, they're always quitting and asking for more than they're willing to work for. It's hard to keep it up. There have been times I want to close off everything. I just get taken advantage of."

"Well then can I say thank you? For the pancakes and food from the interview, for lunch and dinner, I have been here a week and all I had was toothpaste and a loaf of bread. So I appericiate it a lot." 

Jason perked into a small smile and looked into Steven's eyes seeing nothing but sincerety and hapiness.

"To hear that is all I need." Jason kissed his cheek. "I already called out for the two of us so we're free today. Whatever you want to do."

Suddenly, Steven wasnt so worried about getting off, he wanted to know Jason more.

So the two talked a good part of the day away and they learned a lot about each ofher. Steven got a better look at the house they were in. It was two stories with a basment and wasn't much more than that. It was simple and Steven loved it. Jason ordered chinese and found out Steven loved chinese.

"Here. Careful it's hot."

"Thanks." Steven went to take it and accidentally dropped the plate, the glass broke in half and chow mein was eveywhere.

Steven could only stare in shock.

"Jay... I am so sorry! I... Wheres the broom?"

"So naughty. Dropping things." Jason joked with a smile but the blush on Steven's cheeks didn't go unoticed. "You're a naughty boy huh?" Steven suppressed an embarrassed giggle.

"Y-yes." Steven submitted. He got turned on instantly at the thought of being dominated. He closed his eyes and imagined all that could happen. Sure he was a virgin and innocent but he knew of some fetishes. Like bondage and spanking and more, it was interesting and he kinda wanted to try. Jason took the opportunity to show Steven what be should expect from his soon-to-be master.

"Here's what I want. I want you to be my slut and I want you to love every touch, every word, but in order to do that, we must play the part. Call me master." Jason whispered the last sentence getting excited as Steven's body reacted with the nod.

"Yes...master..." Steven blushed.

"Broom is in the hall closet, I want this cleaned and you in the bedroom in 10 minutes. Don't be late."

"Yes master..." Steven whispered.


End file.
